


Drabbles featuring my favorite dorks!

by makerofaqueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Clarisse kicks some ass, Conchell, GGB, Golden Gay Brigade, M/M, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform, Workout, short stuff, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Whenever I write things that aren't long enough to be a fic of their own I'll post them here. You guys have given me such great comments, both here and on tumblr and since flattery will get you everywhere I wrote a short thing for you.Hit me up here or on tumblr @makerofaqueen if you have any fun prompts, head canons or such for me or if you just want to chat. I'm always up for a chat.





	1. My homegirl Clarisse give the boys a club-name

’So Stoll, I have a question.’

Connor looks at the guy. He’s some nameless Ares camper. Connor can’t remember his name but he can recall what kind of brand deodorant he buys and that he for some reason favors flavored condoms which in Connor’s mind are absolutely disgusting. Also, he is pretty sure the guy is straight so what the Hades?

‘I’ve always wondered about gay relationships. How do you determine who’s the girl?’

‘No one’s the girl. That’s kind of the point,’ Mitchell answers, rolling his eyes. Nico is so proud about that eye roll that he high fives Mitchell.

‘No, but like, someone has to be at the receiving end, right? How do you decide?’

‘We fight with our weapon of choice to see who draws first blood,’ Connor says, dead serious. ‘It’s not really fair because Mitchell’s an archer so I can’t usually get close enough before he shoots me.’

Behind him he hears Will snort loudly, barely being able to keep his laughter in.

‘Really? I would have thought, in your relationship, that Mitchell was the girl.’

Connor barely registers how Nico throws his hands up in the air and leaves.

‘You know, being a little Aphrodite boy and all,’ Ares-boy continues.

Connor knows how much Mitchell hates being called that so he doesn’t think, he lunges. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knows he can’t take this guy in a fight but he will go down trying, to preserve his boyfriend’s honor. He gets nowhere because Will catches him mid-flight, throwing his arms around his skinny hips from behind.

‘Let me go, Solace!’

‘I won’t let you kill yourself, Connor.’

‘He’s insulting my boyfriend.’

‘I heard that.’

‘Mitchell is a precious cinnamon roll and this jerk is not allowed to talk to him like that!’

Mitchell watches with his arms crossed over his chest and an amused look on his face. Sometimes he finds it endearing how overprotective Connor can be. Nico comes back dragging Clarisse behind him.

‘You need to reel in your minion, Clarisse,’ Mitchell says.

‘Will do.’

She walks up to the guy and for a second, what with the confused look on her face, Connor thinks that she, too, has forgotten the guy’s name. She proceeds to kick him in the hip and keeps kicking him while he scrambles out of there.

‘Come on. You do _not_ want to piss off the ‘Golden Gay Brigade’ of camp Half-Blood,’ she says as they leave.

‘The Golden Gay Brigade?’ Will asks them.

Nico surprises them all when he says: ‘I kinda like it.’ When all three of them look at him like they’re wondering who he is and what he did to Nico he shrugs and continues: ‘Besides, it’s kinda true. Mitchell is the oldest guy in his cabin and also the camp’s unofficial sex educator. Also, you’re pretty much friends with everyone. Will is head counselor for his cabin and head healer. Connor is the most successful businessman we’ve got. No offense to Travis, but I think we all know he would be lost without you. Not to mention you’re head counselor and kind of an evil genius. I’m head counselor and king of the ghosts. Also, it is kinda catchy.’

They all have to agree on that.

‘Golden Gay Brigade. I’m gonna print that on a t-shirt,’ Will says. And he does. For all four of them. First he’s thinking black shirts with gold letters but then at the last minute he makes them green with pink letters just to mess with his ‘I’m-the-Ghost-King-all-I-wear-is-black-you-should-fear-me-boyfriend’. Nico could use some color in his wardrobe.

Mitchell wears the shirt as often as he can. He would never admit it to his siblings but it’s secretly his favorite shirt besides the one Connor gave him for Christmas. The pink one that has ‘Love Goddess’ printed on the chest. Nico wears his all the time too, but he always makes sure to grumble about Will's choice of colors, even if he doesn't _really_ mind.

They decide to first wear the shirts together at breakfast one morning. Like they’re a club. When Clarisse sees the shirts she points out that she came up with the name and should have one too. Will makes her one that says ‘Honorary Golden Gay Brigade member.’ She wears it with pride.

When Jason sees Clarisse’s shirt he is immensely jealous and sulks for days until Will gives in and makes him one too. The two now fist bump every time they wear their shirts at the same time. Will realizes that he has created monsters. 


	2. Overprotective prankster VS The voice of reason

Connor is the best overprotective boyfriend ever to overprotect. He doesn’t make it obvious, but everybody knows. If you mess with Mitchell you can expect glitter bombs in your cabin, itching powder in your underwear drawer, waking up at weirds places dressed in nothing but a chicken suit, having all your clothes turned into the colors of the rainbow and then spending a week where everything you eat tastes like fried rice.

Once he put a curse on a camper that made it impossible for that person to lie or evade answers for two days. That was interesting. The poor soul spent the entire second day hidden away in Chiron’s office. After that particular incident Connor was made to promise not to use curses on other camper’s just because they offended his boyfriend in some way. Mitchell pretends not to notice the prank retaliations because he feels like he’s the voice of reason in their relationship and that if he acknowledges what Connor is doing he feels obliged to tell Connor to stop.

He doesn’t want to tell Connor to stop.

He thoroughly enjoys it.


	3. At this point, I'm pretty much stuck with him.

In the beginning of their relationship Connor often got the question why he fell for Mitchell. He’s just a pretty face, after all, an Aphrodite camper. Connor hates when people call him that and he will go down swinging to protect Mitchell’s honor, or, you know, go down pranking, because to Connor he’s so much more than that. He’s caring and loving towards pretty much everyone. He’s fierce with a bow and arrow and quick as a squirrel on the rock climbing wall. He’s intelligent, too, and witty. Connor knows Mitchell can outsmart him any day and on more than one occasion he has been able to turn Connor’s own pranks against him. Those times had not been pretty. Connor had been forced to spend time in the infirmary after some of them. Mitchell thought that was only fair.

Mitchell also often got the question why he fell for Connor, because honestly, he’s a _Stoll_ , are you like, suicidal? But Mitchell would just shrug and say that if he hadn’t given in to dating Connor he would still get pranked on a daily basis and once he had said yes to that first date Mitchell was pretty much stuck with him. Then he blushes. With his whole face. Because honestly, Connor is the love of his life and Mitchell cannot imagine living without him. Why did he really fall for Connor? He hasn’t got a clue, but he fell and he fell hard.


	4. Revenge is a dish best served Stoll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Nico takes revenge. Clarisse is impressed. Mitchell may or may not have a new favorite band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely Mjisagay who requested that GGB take revenge. Thank you for the great idea, I needed to write some fun stuff because this last week has been sucky.

Mitchell was sitting cross-legged on the grass behind Lacy, braiding flowers into her hair. She had a date with a Demeter boy that afternoon and wanted to look nature-ly. Like a nymph. Drew had rolled her eyes at that but Mitchell thought it was a cute idea and decided to help her. When he was about halfway done Connor flopped down on the grass beside Lacy. ‘So, I’ve been thinking…’ Connor started.

‘Don’t do that. It never ends well for me,’ Mitchell smirked.

‘Oh, ha ha. But seriously, though. Remember that stupid Ares-guy from last week?’

‘Is this about the time when you got really upset and referred to me as a pastry?’

‘A cinnamon roll. It’s a eu-phe-mi-sm,’ Connor said, punctuating every syllable. Mitchell wondered how in Hades Connor’s dyslexia allowed him to do that.

‘You’re a euphemism.’

‘It’s a compliment. It means you’re cute, even I know that,’ Lacy said. Connor high-fived her.

‘You sit still. You’re ruining your hair.’ Mitchell grumbled.

She smirked and rolled her eyes at Connor who dramatically tipped over so he was lying on his back before she looked straight ahead again. ‘So aaaanyway…’ Connor drawled on, picking up one of the flowers from Mitchell’s lap to play with, ‘I want revenge.’

‘Revenge is never a good thing, darling. We’ve had this talk _so_ _many_ times before. Besides, don’t you think him being punished by Clarisse was revenge enough?’

‘But that was all her, I didn’t get _any_ satisfaction from that whatsoever.’

‘I heard some rumors about that,’ Lacy said. ‘What did that boy say to you to upset you guys so much anyway?’

Connor shifted so he was lying on his stomach, facing Lacy. ‘He asked about gay relationships and who was the girl.’

‘But I thought the point of being gay is that you don’t like girls?’ Lacy asked, the beautiful innocent child that she was. ‘Mitchell, have I misunderstood you?’

‘He was referring to who was the top and…’ Connor begun but he was cut off by Mitchell who clamped his hands over Lacy’s ears and hissed at him.

‘She’s a child. You watch your mouth.’

‘Of Aphrodite. I think she’s corrupted enough already,’ Connor stated.

‘No. Lacy will never be as corrupted as the rest of us. She is a pure, innocent being and I will keep her that way through her entire life even if it kills me.’

‘Good luck with that.’

Mitchell glared at his boyfriend but he lowered his hands and continued to braid Lacy’s hair.

‘What he meant, sweetie, was to be insulting. He called Mitchell a girl because he thinks that there has to be a boy and a girl in every relationship. He only said it to be demeaning because in his world, girls are weak,’ Connor continued.

‘Girls are not weak and Mitchell is a boy,’ Lacy said with determination in her voice. Mitchell had to admire her spirit.

‘That he is. He’s my boy and I love him just the way he is,’ Connor said with an innocent smile.

Mitchell patted Lacy’s shoulder. ‘You’re done now, Lace. Go and sweep this boy off his feet.’

‘Have fun on your date,’ Connor called after her.

‘I will!’ she called as she ran off.

Connor got up off the ground. ‘I’m gonna go pitch this idea to Nico instead. At least he’s fun.’

Mitchell sighed. ‘Alright. Just don’t… make it physically painful, okay?’

‘Okay. I love you!’ Connor blew him a kiss and sped off. Mitchell rubbed his temples and went to the infirmary to find Will. Somehow he felt an urgent need to warn his friend about this. He had a feeling it would get messy.

By breakfast the next morning it was evident that Connor and Nico had combined their geniuses to come up with a revenge plan worthy of them both. The nameless Ares homophobe was sporting a pink t-shirt and pink, sparkly pants. Mitchell recognized that curse because he had been on the receiving end of it before he and Connor started dating. That, however, was not the most striking thing about the revenge. The guy was wearing a pair of construction site earmuffs because a few feet behind him a mariachi band followed his every move. A mariachi band of skeletons. Skeletons wearing clothes striped like pride-flags with the letters GGB across their chests. By his side, where his sword should be, hung an enormous sunflower.

‘We kicked him out of the cabin at one in the morning when we got fed up with the music. He has a tent down by the beach until this thing blows over,’ Clarisse said as she passed Mitchell by. ‘Tell your boyfriend he’s a freaking evil genius.’

‘Oh, he knows,’ Mitchell smiled. It’s one of his better traits.’

Clarisse laughed and punched him in the shoulder in what she probably thought was a light shove. Mitchell winced in pain. Connor came up from behind and lazily slung his arm around Mitchell’s shoulders. ‘The band’s outfit is a nice touch,’ Mitchell said.

‘Right? If you like this you’re gonna be ecstatic about what happens next week.’

‘Next week?’

‘And every week after that until he apologizes. In person. To each and every one of us.’

‘Have I ever told you how much I love you?’

‘On occasion,’ Connor smirked. ‘Now come on. Let’s go somewhere where we don’t have to listen to this wretched music.’

Mitchell smiled as Connor pulled him away from the dining pavilion. ‘Gladly. Hey, Con? Save me a band shirt when this is over, will you?’


	5. Shush you. I'm making a point here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell is working his first day on his new job and his loveable boyfriend is not making things easy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this prompt from an anon. It's from tumblr and I agree whole heartedly with you anon, it's definitely something Connor would do :)
> 
> The prompt:   
> Imagine Person A of your OTP picking up Person B from work/school/an event/the store, etc. by parking directly in front of the building and blaring out the song, “Gay Bar” by Electric Six for all to hear. How does Person B react when they come outside?
> 
> Bonus: They go to an actual gay bar afterwards.
> 
> OT3 Bonus: Person C is already at the gay bar, they were waiting for A and B the whole time.

Mitchell was finishing up his first shift at his new job. Ever since he and Connor had gotten their apartment together because Connor couldn’t stay at his dorm anymore (long story for another time) both of them had to work part time to make ends meet. Mitchell thought it was only healthy for his boyfriend to both work and go to college. It took some of the edge off of his hyperactivity.

Connor had gotten a part time job at Hermes Express as a delivery boy which was kind of practical because that meant he also had a car that he could take home when he wasn’t working. Hermes was taking good care of his sons nowadays. Mitchell had gotten a job at the campus coffee shop.

Connor had called him during lunch and told him that he was picking him up after work and that they were going to meet Will and Nico for drinks. There weren’t that many of them from camp that still lived in the New York area, most of their friends had moved to New Rome, but the few of them that did liked to spend time with each other as often as possible.

He had just come out of the changing room when he died. Well, figuratively, at least. He was saying good bye to his co-worker Candy when that happened. Yes, her name really was Candy and the look in her eyes when she introduced herself had said something along the lines of ‘make a comment on it I fucking dare you’. Mitchell didn’t, because he was a weak little shit and he valued his life. Right, back to the dying part. He had just come out from the back when a car pulled up in front of the shop and music blasted through the open front door.

 

I WANT TO TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR, GAY BAR!!!

 

Mitchell bent over and hit his forehead on the shop counter with a groan. Candy eyed him with an amused look on her face. ‘Anyone you know?’

‘Unfortunately, yes,’ he said into the polished wood. ‘My boyfriend. He always does this,’ he continued after he had pulled himself up again. ‘I should go. Before he starts attracting law enforcement.’

‘Have fun, lover boy!’ she called after him. Mitchell flipped her off over his shoulder without really looking. Connor turned the music down when Mitchell climbed into the car. He grinned his trademark Hermes-grin before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

‘Thank you for outing me to my new work-place in the least humane way possible.’

‘Pfft. You couldn’t pass off as straight even if you poured your heart into it,’ Connor smirked.

‘I can too,’ Mitchell pouted.

‘Do I really have to point out what an immensely gay day you’re having today?’ Connor asked. When Mitchell didn’t answer he took that as a cue to continue: ‘You’re wearing make-up…’

‘I always wear make-up.’

‘Shush you. I’m making a point here.’ Connor continued and for every new thing he said he ticked it off on his fingers: ‘…you smell of jasmine which I’m pretty sure is something straight guys don’t do, your jeans are sinfully tight which I _really_ appreciate by the way,’ he said, licking his lower lip for effect, ‘…your t-shirt says ‘Golden Gay Brigade…’

Mitchell looked down. He had forgotten he was wearing that.

‘Also, do I have to point out your pride-bracelet? I’m fairly sure you outed yourself the minute you set foot in that place.’

Mitchell rolled his eyes. ‘Okay, fine,’ he huffed. Connor kissed him on the cheek. ‘So, we’re meeting Nico and Will? Where are we going?’

‘Where do you think? To a gay bar!’ Connor said happily before he turned up the song again and they sped off while Mitchell tried to hide his face in his hands.


	6. Raining men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because it's raining here and there's nothing to do but write.

It was raining. Now, this isn’t a common occurrence at camp Half-Blood but for the sake of getting the strawberry plants watered without having to hose them down, Chiron had allowed for a few hours of rain inside the magical borders. The campers were all huddled inside their cabins, waiting for the downpour to seize. Mitchell looked out the window from his bunk over at the Apollo cabin. It did not look like its usual golden self today. The rain was dampening the whole cabin’s mood.

Things were no better in his cabin. Most of his siblings were just lying around, doing absolutely nothing, waiting for the rain to stop so they could go outside again. He had picked up a book and tried to read it but he only succeeded in reading the same two sentences over and over again without registering what they actually said, so he had put it down again.

Suddenly, the door of the cabin flew open and Connor, covered in water and mud, barged in and skidded to a halt by Mitchell’s bunk. He was barefoot, as per usual and dripping mud all over the floor. Before Mitchell had the time to process what was going on, Connor had grabbed his hand and was pulling him along as he ran back outside. Mitchell could hear the angry shouts about their muddy floor behind them.

‘Wait, Connor, shoes!’ he managed to exclaim while stumbling along behind Connor.

‘No time!’ the other boy answered. He pulled Mitchell along with him as he ran outside, out on the grass. The water on the ground was splashing around their feet as they ran.

‘What are we doing?’ he asked just as Connor jumped into a puddle and splashed muddy water on both himself and Mitchell.

‘What does it look like we’re doing? Enjoying the nice weather, of course!’ Mitchell watched him with an amused expression on his face. He was now just as soaked from the rain as Connor was. Connor was still jumping around, splashing and laughing loudly to himself. ‘Oh, come on, Mitch! This is fun!’

‘You do realize these jeans cost me almost 300 bucks?’

Connors eyes were sparkling with joy. ‘Why would you spend that much on pants? That’s ridiculous!’ He grabbed both of Mitchell’s hands and pulled him along into the puddle which by now was more of a mud-bath. ‘This is the reason we have washing machines,’ he said with a smile. ‘You can’t say you don’t like it until you try it.’

He jumped tentatively. Connor made a disappointed face. Then he reached down and cupped some mud in his hand before throwing it at Mitchell. ‘What the! CONNOR!’

Connor just laughed. Mitchell retaliated by kicking mud on him. It splattered across his t-shirt. ‘See! I know you had it in you.’

Okay, so yeah, he had to admit that it was kinda fun. When Connor grabbed Mitchell’s hand and started jumping, he joined in. They jumped and laughed in the rain and Mitchell wasn’t even bothered by the fact that he could see people staring from inside the cabins. This weird Hermes boy was starting to rub off on him. Finally he slipped and fell butt first into the mud. Since he was still holding hands with Connor he accidentally pulled him down with him. Mitchell put a hand on Connor’s chest and pushed him down all the way so he was lying on his back in the mud. Then he leaned in and kissed him.

When they eventually made their way back to Mitchell’s cabin someone (probably all of them) had packed his shower bag and left it outside on the porch together with a note stating that he was not welcome indoors without having first showered and changed.


	7. Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Percy and Jason are having trouble concentrating. I can't blame them. I'm also very much in love with Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding this short drabble here that I originally only posted on tumblr.

‘Come on love, you can do better!’ Frank called out.

Jason sighed and hefted Percy higher up on his shoulder as he sprinted the last few feet and then collapsed on the ground. Percy fell in a tangled heap on the grass. He groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up.

‘Jay, what the fuck?’

‘Sorry,’ Jason panted. ‘Tired. Dying. Frank’s… fault.’

From where he was standing with the stop-watch in his hand, Frank tossed Jason a towel and a Gatorade. The con of Zeus didn’t even try to catch them, content to let them land on the grass and then crawl over there instead. As Jason wiped his sweaty face with the towel Frank smiled and said:

‘I only urged you on because you were about to break your personal record.’

Jason perked up.

‘I was?’

‘Totally was.’

‘So did I?’

Frank glanced guiltily down at the stop-watch in his hand.

‘….no. You _would_ have, if you hadn’t stopped to readjust the boyfriend draped across your shoulders.’

Jason glared at Percy.

‘I was falling off!’ Percy defended himself.

‘Next time Imma let you fall,’ Jason growled.

‘If you do that the time you make won’t count,’ Frank said apologetically.

‘Fuck both of you.’

‘You wish,’ Percy said. Frank blushed and looked away.

‘Why don’t you do it?’ Jason asked Frank. ‘You have us carrying each other every week but I’ve never seen you make the fire-man run.’

‘You should totally do it!’ Percy exclaimed. ‘Come on Frank, show us how it’s done.’

Frank eyed them both for a while, before he stood up.

‘Sure, I’ll show you how it’s done. Percy, sweetie, do you mind?’

‘Nope, not at all,’ the son of Poseidon said while Frank handed Jason the stop-watch. Frank pulled his purple camp shirt over his head before he hoisted Percy up on his broad shoulders. Jason was left staring at the tall-ass giant that was his other boyfriend, currently forgetting that he should probably not stare at his man open-mouthed in public but by the looks of it, Percy was having the same problem.


End file.
